galactic_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Languages
This page was created for the sole purpose of organizing the different symbols and glyphs seen and projected around the world. Also if any of the laguages were were ever heard the different sound may be placed in responce to where or which word or letter you think it could be under. The laguages are organized according to the different alien races in order to keep track of them more accurataly. NOTE: Any information placed here on April 26th, 2009 came from information from around the web and many sites found by the user Rift Fleet. Please do not post anything that could be harmful to others and nothing R rated thank you. The Greys NOTE: Their have been some suggestions as to the existance of different types of The Greys so if a letter or word belongs to a different "member" of their kind please place what kind (Grey species) next to the letter or word. (Image not avalible at this time.) - "Freedom(?)" - A series of glyphs were sopossedly found at the Roswell Crash Site that belonged to the UFO that crashed there. An interpretation of one of the glyphs were said to be the word "Freedom" or something similar. (I am not sure if I heard the word "freedom" or not but this is what I have so far. I also remember seeing on the program, that talked about the crash, some of the ysmbols and I think one of them looked like a "diamond" cross type symbol. Rift Fleet 18:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC)). The Ashtar Galactic Command Seems to be alble to comunicate telepathicaly and their ae said to be many members in the organization so they may not have a single language. This "race" aarentaly have sent us tons of maessages but it is unclear if any of them are "athentic". Reptillans Their language is unknown as of now but their may be some messages given to people who may of meet them. My personal experience with Reptilains is that their spoken language sounds like Klingon, but they are more adapt at telepathic communication. I recieved emotional data inside my mind while they spoke. Their language also involves a lot of body language, sometime too subtle for us to see. Annanuki Letters or words are unknown as of now but their may be some thing out their to find. Rokat I have about 100 random words for the Rokat Language, but I'm not going to share them here. The Rokat are very low functioning in that regard since their language is actually simpler than ours in how it works. Their Language is called Shuniran. They don't have strong telepathic abilities, nothing that can compare to other alien races. Reading Shuniran, Written in English To read this magical language is simple and easy. You read each word three letters at a time. Some words end at four or five letters; read the last parts as they would sound anyway. Most words are three Shuniran characters long for this purpose. To read words that are two Shuniran characters long, read the first three English characters and add the sound of the remaining fourth or fifth. Sounds like CH, SH and TH are counted as one English character in reading Shuniran. All Shuniran or Rokat words have an alternating pattern of consonant and vowel sounds. All words and names start with a consonant sound, except for the letter A. When it comes to Inugan names and titles, they usually start in a vowel, but not always. Examples of Shuniran are: Shakina, Jubali, Pina, Vahu, Lawaro, Timat, Konashif Now that we have some Shuniran words, it is time to read them. The first word is Shakina. To read it properly, do so like this, “shak-ina”. The last vowel in Shuniran makes the sound of the vowel instead of its name or another “ah” in this case. For the “I” the sound of the letter, not the name or “ee” sound. If the letter “H and W” is the third letter you move its sound to the second verse of the word. In vahu you read it as such, “va-hu”. In the case of a longer word like this, “vahuna” or “lawaro”, you read it like this, “va-hun-a”, “la-war-o” even though the word it six letters long. Writing Shuniran The Shuniran alphabet is a very simple system of combining letters to shorten the written word. In this diagram, I have provided the Shuniran alphabet in Shuniran order and English order. They have no question mark. I’m still not sure how to do (brackets). The act of questioning, in Shuniran Literature is hard to define, since the sign itself is absent. It is guesswork if the person speaking is asking a question. The alphabet uses a consonant and vowel sound in a single character when written. The consonant sound always comes first, followed by the vowel sound. If a word or name starts with a vowel sound, the vowel character will stand on its own. To use this alphabet, write from top left to bottom right in vertical lines. This alphabet can not properly be used to write in English, since there is no “Q, X and Y” sounds. To write with this alphabet, write the vertical consonant sound first then add the vowel sound over the consonant marks. Each letter is a combination of Consonant and Vowel. For words that end in a consonant, make the consonant by itself. Place a space sign between words. Language rules are similar to English and word usage is very similar too.